A traditional umbrella is manually operated and is inconvenient for use. A known improved umbrella can be opened automatically by only a single push on a button of a handle. But this umbrella must be manually closed and is still inconvenient. There is a better improvement; U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,889, which provides an umbrella being capable of opening or closing automatic. Before use, this umbrella is pressed first to compress springs in its shaft for storing energy. Then, to push a button on its handle, the umbrella is automatically opened. And to push the button second time, the umbrella will be closed automatically. This umbrella has still some leaks that it is usually out of work.
The present invention is to overcome the drawback of prior art and to provide an invented umbrella, which includes a totally new assembly and is different from any conventional umbrella, wherein a special character of the present invention is that the umbrella is prolonged before use. Now, accompanying with the following drawings, the character of the present invention will be described here and after.